


Run

by Rei_7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Jurrasic World - Freeform, M/M, Science Fiction, Thriller, its a slow build for sekai, people get eaten here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_7/pseuds/Rei_7
Summary: This story is based on the movie 'Jurrasic World'.Rough and hot, Raptor trainer, Kai Kim. Elegant and delectable, Operations manager, Sehun Oh. Enough said, I guess.This fanfic will not be exactly similar to the movie. But most of the situations and scenes will have similar content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the urge to write this...

Running in sleek shoes are dangerous because first of all, they lack the grip that will stop one from falling gracelessly. Second of all, it's going to ruin the shoes and mark creases on it. It is the most comfortable pair he had. He does not want to forsake them. 

He has to run though. He is late by five minutes. In his line of work, any form of delay is very unprofessional. And he is trying to prove otherwise to everybody. Being an Operations manager is no joke. But Sehun is still the clumsy boy he was five years back. 

Coming to a stop in front of the elevator he tortures the button a few times till it opens up. He slips in between the barely open doors and slams the door-close button a few times as well. 

While the elevator moves downwards, Sehun takes his time to remember the names of the sponsors he's supposed to meet today. He can not afford to mess this up. The program will be introducing their newest asset in a few weeks. This one was different than the rest. Everybody has high expectations this time. So does Sehun.

When the elevator opens he rushes out to meet the guests where he was informed they would be waiting for him. Sehun crosses his fingers right before he steps inside the room. 

Hopefully, this day would turn out to be a really good one. 

 

 

"Like, I'd mentioned before, the Indominus Rex, is going to create an entirely different wave of interest in the world. It was genetically modified with one of the best genes from two mighty carnivores under controlled conditions. It is capable of more than what we've come to expect from other dinosaurs."

"Is that why you're predicting it to draw more attention than usual?" One of the sponsors asks.

"Yes! She is more rationally responsive to humans than any other genetically engineered species here," Dr. Wu, their geneticist explained, "She understands. Quite a quick learner as well. It's not something we usually see in dinosaurs."

Sehun is standing at a corner of the lab keeping an eye on the reactions of the sponsors. They are all looking at the hologram in interest. 

"How's it going, Sehun?"

He starts at the sudden appearance of Junmyeon, the owner of the park. He is not usually seen around the place all that much because of his busy schedules but apparently he has decided to show up for the introduction of their new attraction. 

"Uh, so far it's going well," Sehun replies quietly, "But they haven't seen the Indominus Rex yet so I can't give you a proper assessment right now."

Junmyeon nods with a smile, "I haven't seen our newest attraction either."

Sehun shrugs, "You can just tag along with us if you have the time or we'll schedule it for some other day."

The owner's smile widens, "I really don't have the time but my other works sound boring compared to 'The Indominus Rex', What a name though."

Sehun laughs a little at the look on the other's face, "Yeah, I know. But the marketing team just decided on a powerful yet easy name. You know, so it's easier for the customers."

"I guess it is better than trying to spit out some scientific mess of words," Junmyeon agrees, contemplating, "What does Indominus mean?"

"Untamable King."

The older looked a little surprised, "Untamable, huh? This one sounds dangerous."

"It is," Sehun confirms, "That is the reason why we can't open the attraction to the public yet. More safety measures have been suggested, so the implementation is taking time."

Junmyeon frowns as he hums. The other seems to be lost in this thoughts so Sehun turns his attention back to the geneticist explaining further about the asset. But a few minutes later the older starts speaking again.

"I'll tell you what. Come with me to the Raptor facility. We'll pick up my brother there. He is an ethologist and has been training four Velociraptors and researching their intelligence. Asking for his evaluation on this Indominus Rex will be a good idea."

Sehun's heart take a small leap at the other's words, "Wait. Training Raptors...? By any chance, are you talking about one Mr. Kim...?"

Junmyeon smile widens, "Yes, I'm talking about Kai. Not bragging about my brother or anything but he's really good at what he does."

"He's your brother?!"

That explains why the guy shows up around here more often than not. Why didn't he know something as vital as this? The one person Sehun can't stop himself from ogling is his boss's brother?

Junmyeon looks at him amused, "I take it you know him well."

"No, not really," Sehun denies. It's true. Kai is just someone who caught his eyes. And the truth is, Sehun is not at all the only one who found the other attractive. The guy attracts women, and men alike, like moths to lights. 

"I'm just surprised. I didn't know he was you brother."

"Ah yes," The older laughs, "Not a lot of people do, so let's keep it between us for now. Clear someone here to take the sponsors to the site after briefing. Let's get there with Kai first before they do."

 

 

 

They decide to take Sehun's car to the training facility. It is a compound with several compound security but they get cleared immediately when the guards catch sight of Junmyeon. 

Sehun parks right outside the training field. There are a lot of over bridges and many people standing right over it watching something going on under them. Some of the men are even holding cameras from all four angles. 

"Ah," Junmyeon gushes, "I think we came at the right time."

They get down from the car and walk closer to the thick iron fence to take a look at what is happening. 

There is a screeching pig running around the place but his eyes quickly strays to the four Raptors that are standing like organized, yet restless, toys. All four are looking up at one over bridge and Sehun follows their gaze, squinting against the sun to see Kim Kai. Tall and confident with a palm held up as a stop sign. 

The pig screeches again and one the Raptors snap it's head towards the distraction. 

"Delta," Sehun flinches at Kai's sudden loud, strict call. And to his surprise the Raptor that is distracted turns back to face Kai the very second. 

Wha...How? 

"Eyes on me, yeah?" Kai calls out as he starts moving towards another connecting over bridge. The people begin clearing out his path and the camera men move accordingly. But what catches Sehun's attention are the Raptors. 

All four them automatically moves towards where Kai is walking to in sync as if there are invisible threads connecting them to him. 

He literally has the Raptors, an extremely dangerous species that'll gang up and kill you in seconds, in the palm of his hands. 

"Okay, good. Ready? Go!" Kai slams his hand down indicating the go sign and only then do they scatter and run but the pig is already safe inside it's cage. It does not stop all four from running to the cage to try and get it out. 

But Sehun's attention does not linger there for long as he hears cheers and clapping. Sehun wants to clap in excitement as well but he is shocked at the idea of these carnivores following orders. 

Junmyeon laughs from beside him, "I'm pretty sure that's exactly how my face looked the first time I saw him do this as well."

Sehun breaks out of his frozen state and regards his boss with a slight nod. He is still blank from the surprise to say anything. He turns his attention back to the Raptors, now roughhousing with each other. One of the four is still glaring with it's jaw hanging lose at the poor pig's cage. "They have names. How come they respond so well to being called by them?"

"You train them to do so."

Sehun turns around at the new voice to see Kai himself walking towards them. After witnessing the control the man has on these creatures firsthand, Sehun hands quiver slightly at the dominating aura. 

"I've told you many times to give me a call whenever you plan to drop by."

Junmyeon laughs and reaches out to hug the other, "What's the big deal. I got to see a really good show."

Kai shrugs and looks at the Raptors, "It doesn't end this well all the time. Some days they are utter disasters." 

"Hey, don't bad mouth your babies," Junmyeon chuckles before turning towards Sehun, "Sehun, this is my brother and Kai, this is Sehun. My Operations manager."

Sehun, ever the courteous man extends his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Kai looks at him with his eyes slightly narrowed, "Hey, we've met before haven't we?" 

Sehun is trying hard to retain a shudder at the other's rough hand, "Uhm, yes. A few times at the park."

"Ah yes," Kai smirked, Sehun's hand still in his tight grasp, "You're the one who almost called the security on me."

Junmyeon looks at him in shock as Sehun scrambles to reply in his defense but Kai beats him to it instead, "I was in your lab to take a look at the new eggs you'd mentioned months back. He thought I was trespassing."

Sehun chuckles nervously, "I'm so sorry, it was a misunderstanding," He tries to slip his hands off from Kai's hold but the other only tightens it and teases him with a stifling look before letting go. 

Good. Because one more second of that and Sehun would've started hyperventilating. 

"That egg I'd mentioned is a twenty feet long dinosaur now," Junmyeon says. 

Kai looks surprised at the information, "It grew that big, this quick?"

"It's not an adult yet," Sehun speaks after his boss agrees to Kai's question. 

"I'm sorry, not an adult yet," Kai looks incredulous now, "It's already the size of a T.Rex!"

"Yes, it's going to be the scariest yet," Junmyeon says, "I want you to come take a look at it. Just a small evaluation." 

The look hasn't faded from Kai's face still, "God, brother. What're you people cooking up in that lab?"

 

 

They reach the cage where the asset is kept in captivity. There are workers in the area fixing the wiring of their newly implemented safety equipment. While Kai and Junmyeon walk on ahead, Sehun takes hesitant steps behind them.

The day before yesterday when Sehun gave the asset a visit, to make sure everything was fine before their sponsors and directors arrive, it had not been in the best of moods. The dinosaur had tried to break the glass just a few feet from where he and the security men were standing. They'd all panicked and expected the worst but thankfully the glass didn't break, though it did have a huge crack where the Rex had hit it. 

Sehun remembers it's red and orange eyes looking at them just inches from the glass. Yes, such a thrill the feat instigates is a great way to get new customers but if one day the glass does break, it will be the end of all of them. 

Sehun follows the other two inside the viewing area and almost bumps into Kai, when the other halts suddenly. 

"What's wrong," He asks after gaining his balance.

Kai points towards the large crack in the glass towards the left end of the corridor where a security guard is seated in front of the surveillance screens, "What is that?"

Sehun takes a deep breath to calm down the rush of nervousness, "It just suddenly tried to break the glass the day before yesterday."

"We're you there at the time?"

Sehun's shoulders tense, "...yes."

Junmyeon looks at him with concern but Kai looked contemplative, "Why? Did any of you do something to provoke it then?"

"Nothing," Sehun replies, "We were standing right there discussing over a plan of the safety measures in the field and suddenly it just appeared out of nowhere and ran into the glass. None of us saw it coming."

Kai shook his head, "Weird. When something that big walks closer to you the least that you'll feel is the entire ground shaking. How can you miss something like that?"

He does not know how to reply to that because the thought has been haunting him for the last two days. 

"How do you feed them," Kai asks as he walks the length of the corridor. 

"We use a pulley system to drop it food, and there is no them. There is only one Indominus Rex." Sehun replies and switches on one of the heat detecting screens to see in which corner of the paddock it is in. 

"What?!" Sehun looks up from the screen to see a scowl on Kai's face. 

"Why, What is it?"

Junmyeon is also frowning when he looks at him, "I'd asked Dr. Wu where the other one was but I wasn't given a proper answer. They developed two eggs. And I was told that both of them had hatched healthy. So, where's the sibling then?"

Sehun sighs and looks out the glass into the large paddock. That is another difficult memory, "Uh, she ate it."

"Ate it," Kai's reaction to the Indominus Rex, since the first time he has been hearing of it today, does not seem good at all, "Extreme growth rate, better intelligence, spontaneous aggressiveness though it's being fed properly, and now cannibalism."

Junmyeon is starting to look a little doubtful now, "It's a hybrid, Kai. Isn't it normal for hybrids to show different behavioral traits from normal ones?"

Kai only shakes his head, "What is this thing made of then?" 

"The base genome is T. Rex. The rest is...classified," Sehun answers hesitantly.

Kai narrows his eyes, "You're not telling me because I'm an outsider or you don't know?" 

"The lab does not have the liberty to disclose all  the species included in the genetics."

"Bullshit."

Sehun sighs, "But I'm sure the paddock is completely safe. We have the best structural engineers."

Kai does not look convinced, "It better be."

Before Sehun can get back to finding the asset through the screen, his phone starts to ring. He quickly apologizes and reaches for his phone to cut the call.

Junmyeon calls out to him before he can cancel, "You can attend it if it's important to you, Sehun."

"Thank you," he replies quietly and moves to a corner while the other two talk among themselves. 

"Hello?" 

Sehun sighs at the greeting he gets as soon a he presses the phone to his ear, "Seyong, please tell me you've only called because of an emergency."

"Uh..." his little brother utters unintelligibly, "I just wanted to ask if I can go to the park? Like right now?"

"No," Sehun panics, "You can't go alone. Seyong, don't even think about it. You still don't know the place well, you'll get lost! I'll find a free day and take you myself, okay?"

"That's the thing," Seyong exclaims, "You know my best friend right? Jisung? Right. He's here with his dad and mom. He said he wants me to meet up with them to spent the day together!"

Seyong is a teenager. Asking him to sit put in Sehun's cozy villa in the island with nothing to do all summer is probably getting to him. Sehun can never find time for the other especially now with the introduction of the new asset so the least he can do is let him be once in a while. But he is protective brother, and does not like the idea of leaving him with people Sehun who are strangers to him.

"Seyong, I'm not so sure about this."

"Hyung," his brother starts to whines, "Come on! Don't do this to me. I've been barbecuing in here for an entire week!"

Saying no to this stubborn kid will probably cost him a lot of time and he did not have the privilege to, right now. Kai and Junmyeon were still talking to each other and trying to peer through the trees in the paddock. 

"I've saved my secretary's number in your phone—"

"Yes, I know," Seyong sighs.

"Call her and ask her to get you and Jisung's family VIP access bands."

"Really?! Oh god, finally!"

"Send me one of Jisung's parents number," Sehun calls out before Seyong can cut the line. 

"I'm so sorry for the interruption—"

"Sehun, where is it," Junmyeon asks while peering through the glass. 

He rushes towards the detecting screen again, "It tends to hide from plain sight sometimes. We use the thermal detectors to find it when that happens."

"What," Kai looked completely put out at the information. 

Sehun sets the thermal detectors and turns towards Kai as the function processes, "Yea, it gives us a scare once in a while that's why we built this tech to find it."

"How can something so big hide in here? Is it green in colour," Junmyeon asks. 

"No, it's...whiteish grey...?"

Kai raises an eyebrow at the revelation, "White? Well, that's going to be a scary sight. Tell me, Sehun, why do you feed it with a pulley system?"

"Because we almost lost a worker and most of the employees threatened to quit if we couldn't guard their safety," Sehun replies with a sigh, "We can't really take any chances with lives."

Kai gave him a look, "So it's never been outside these walls, never had a companion, and never had any sort of interaction with anything whatsoever, other than the feeding system?"

When the other put it like that, it seems almost cruel. And the slightly irritated look that is given his way makes him feel cruel. But it's not like he can look after a dinosaur like he looks after his pet. 

"I know it sounds like we are less considerate of the animal's wish but we've tried to provide it the best," Sehun shrugs helplessly.

But the explanation seems to further infuriate the other, "Yes, I understand that it's difficult but starting to interact with it at an early stage would've been a good idea. You guys should've asked me to come see it sooner."

Nothing about this conversation is making him feel less nervous, "Do you think there is a problem with it?"

Kai sighs, "Animals raised alone in captivity don't really turn out to be the most functional ones."

Junmyeon is starting to look a little alarmed now, "Are you saying it's going to be mentally handicapped somehow?"

As Kai begins to answer the thermal detectors send a small warning sound, "What is that?"

Sehun refrains from panicking and immediately runs the function again, "The tech couldn't sense any thermal radiation."

"Is there an underground level to the paddock or something," Kai asks as he moves towards Sehun and looks over his shoulder into the monitor.

"No, nothing like," Sehun answers and silence settles in the room. But it does not stay that way for long when the second process shows a failure in detecting thermal radiation again.

The security who is attentively listening to their conversation immediately rushes to his computer to run the program again, "That's not possible. I'd just seen it here a couple hours before you came."

The thermal radiator shows no radiation for the third time and Sehun feels his knees slowly become weak.

"Were these claw marks here always," Kai asks from the other end of the viewing corridor. 

Sehun steels himself to walk towards the raven haired man but gasps at the sight outside the glass.

There were numerous claw marks all the way up the side of the wall and small pieces of concrete at the top of the wall was chipped off and lying on the muddy ground. 

"Do you think it—"

"Looks like it did," Kai mutters.

Sehun wants to take a moment to sit down and regulate his breathing but he snaps out of it when he sees the security rush out the door while talking into his HT. 

"Sir, you need to leave the area immediately," he says to Junmyeon, "She has GPS implants. They can track it from the control room."

Junmyeon looks unsure, "Sehun, maybe I should stay behind and help with the situation here—."

"No! Mr. Kim, it's not safe. Besides you need to be at the control room in order to set the ACU into action for capture."

Kai steps towards them, "Junmyeon, there's no time. We need to inspect the paddock as well. So do what Sehun says and we'll look after matters here."

Junmyeon looks uncomfortable with the decision but did not protest further before leaving. 

"Sehun, you should run the thermal detection again before we enter the paddock," Kai asks, more like orders with a stoic face, "Just in case it's still in there."

"We service the system every week, I don't think it's wrong," Sehun says but he still runs the program on all monitors hoping for the inevitable. 

When the warning signal for lack of heat radiation rings from all monitors, Sehun starts to feel that they are too late already. Waiting for Junmyeon to reach the control room to inform the situation is probably not the best idea. 

He pulls his phone out before turning to face Kai, "You should stay inside just in case it's still in the perimeter. I need to bring in all the workers and security in the area."

Kai only shakes his head follows him out the door and down the stairs, "I'm not going anywhere until I know you have that thing under control and containment."

"But—"

Kai stops in his tracks and turns to him sharply, "Nobody outside that lab knows what is roaming out there. From what I've heard it's intelligent and it managed to escape without anyone hearing or seeing anything. Nobody, who doesn't know what they're dealing with, is going survive if they come face to face with this thing. So, trust me when I'm saying this. You need all the help you can get to put this thing down and you need to do it quick."

Sehun nods reluctantly, every part of his body thrumming in fear when he steps out onto the open field outside the cage. It can be anywhere. Waiting for a chance to ambush. But it's an animal. It would not know how to do something that requires too much thinking, right? 

"I'll quickly bring in all the people," Sehun agreed, "You should head to the paddock first. I'll join you after everyone is inside." 

Just as Kai is about to leave he reaches out and grabs his arm when an impulsive thought enters his mind, "The securities will know what where the taser rifles and liquid trans are kept in here. Maybe you all should arm yourselves."

Kai nods, "Keep an eye out and stay close to the building."

When they part ways, Sehun starts to feel very vulnerable. For some reason, knowing the other is staying behind brings him a lot of comfort. Kai knows what he's dealing with, he literally lives with one of the most dangerous species. But Sehun on the other hand didn't stand a chance. He only knew numbers on a spread sheet. 

As per Kai's instructions, he kept his pace close to the building just in case he had to run in quick. He quickly informs all the workers to stay in the viewing building until a green signal is given. 

Sehun makes the quick round around the cage and confirms that all the workers are inside or either making their way in. Just as he is about to use the palm scanner to open up the door, the ground begins to shake in timed thrums. 

Sehun's mind blanks out for a second before he figures out the thrums as the impact of heavy feet, "God," 

It's exactly as he'd hoped it wouldn't be. The Rex is still in the area. He feels the ground shake with more prominence, accompanied by muted thuds. 

Sehun stumbles over his feet slightly in his haste to get away from the cage door to run towards the building entrance but thankfully someone opens the main paddock door from the inside. 

Good. He can access the building through the connecting door from inside the paddock. He would not have to run all the way around the field to get to the building entrance when the dinosaur could be anywhere near. 

Thanking the Gods for this timely escape Sehun reaches out to slap the button that stops the door from sliding open completely and moves forward to slip inside through the small space between the door but a bone-shuddering roar stops him in place. 

Such an interruption shouldn't stop him from making his way into a more safer ground but Sehun didn't know if he was just being paranoid because of the situation or if the roar actually came from inside the paddock. No way. It is probably just echoing from—

But it wasn't. 

One look inside the slightly open door of the cage and Sehun is sure he is never going to forget the image of the Indominus Rex running towards the open space in the door with outstretched long claws and a gaping mouth filled with numerous irregular fangs. 

Before his body can freeze in fear, Sehun's sight was blocked by a blurry figure and almost immediately a hard weight crashes onto him. Equally strong arms steady him when he loses his footing. 

"—move. Sehun! We need to go," Kai shouts at him before grabbing his arm and running towards a large supplies truck, that is closely parallel parked to the paddock. 

Sehun forces his legs to cooperate and tries to match his speed with the other and in no time they reach the truck and Kai pushes him to a small niche in the concrete wall behind the truck. 

"What happened—" Kai rushes forward to clamp a hand against his mouth before he can shout in panic. But the other lets go of his jaw after gesturing to make no sound and peeks around the corner to the paddock entrance. The sudden noise of machine whirring with exertion snaps him off his fear and Sehun follows Kai's gaze.

What he sees gives him minor hope. The Rex is stuck at the door that Sehun had stopped from opening more than a couple of feet. Few seconds of struggle and the animal gives up and moves inside the paddock. 

Sehun pushes against Kai with his hands on the other's chest, "I should shut the door now when I can—" 

"No," Kai stops him quickly and pushes him back into the small niche, "Don't let it fool you again."

"But..." Sehun starts to protest when he notices one of the security guard, who had run out of the paddock right in time with Kai, running towards the door. Probably, to do exactly what Sehun was aiming to. 

Kai notices Sehun's distraction and turns to look at the guard who already had a palm on the scanner, "Stop it," he shouts out to the guard who turns to look at them, "Get away from the door."

The guard pushes the closing button and quickly moves away from the door. Sehun feels like he can breath again when relief washes over him but it doesn't last long. 

What he wasn't expecting is the Dinosaur to suddenly appear through the closing space between the door again. But this time it manages to push the door back a few inches from the sudden impact and the whirring machines gives up from the pressure of the 9 ton creature, only for it to slide the entire door off its rail. 

"Shit," Kai mutters as they watch the Rex launch after the security guard that runs towards their direction, yelling in fear . 

Kai immediately sets into action, "Get under the truck. Now!"

Sehun scrambles to listen to the other and in a matter of seconds, they are under. Kai reaches into the back pocket for a Swiss knife and fiddles with some of the wires over them before slashing the knife across a thick one. 

Golden brown liquid gushes out of the cut in the wire and Kai manages to spray it all around them. But the deafening sound and ground splitting movements were nearing to where they were both sprawled on the gravel. 

Kai seems to realize this as well. He moves the torn wire to the side facing the rest of the field and rolls over, half on top of Sehun, who is lying closer to the paddock wall. The fuming smell of petrol stings his nose. 

"Hold your breath," Kai whispers and they both turn to look at the phalanges with abnormally long claws, drawing closer to the truck. Kai presses closer to him when the dinosaur stops right by them and leans down to sniff. 

The previously scary muzzle looks ominous now. It drips with fresh blood. The realization that it has probably mauled the guard he had just seen few seconds before, ran a severe shiver up his spine. 

Kai tightens his hold on him from where his hand rests against Sehun's bicep, at the reaction. He seems to ordering Sehun with his eyes to not make a sound. But Sehun almost lost his hold on his breath when the creature suddenly roars loud enough to hurt his eardrums. But it only moves away from the truck. Increasing its pace and eventually disappearing into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything becomes calm and still as a few minutes pass. They lay still for a while to ensure that the Rex is not going to make its way back to the field again. And soon the thundering of enormous feet fades into the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

Sehun only remembers to breathe again when Kai moves away from him, "We need to get out of here."

Sehun does not have the energy to verbally agree or even steady his wobbly knees. Thankfully, Kai helps him out from under the vehicle and holds him by the shoulders, "You okay?"

He nods, unsure, "It...killed..."

Kai nods, eyes dispirited, "It's okay, shit happens. But we need to get to the control room now."

Sehun nods again and fists his hands to stop the shaking. He has obligations. He cannot take his time to sit in a corner and cry the stress and fear away. At least he does not have to deal with this alone. Without Kai, his fate would obviously not have been any different from that of the guard. 

So gathering his wits about him with the reassurance of Kai's presence, Sehun informs the other workers to immediately leave the site and take cover at the resort.

After quickly clearing things with them Sehun walks towards where he had parked the car with Kai right behind him. He is glad that the workers did not freak out at him about what happened. They all seemed too shaken to even utter another word. Good. Because Sehun himself is beyond terrified at this point.

"How did all the tech manage to fail at the same time in finding the dinosaur if it was in there all this time?!"

Kai shakes his head, "No, you've got it wrong."

Sehun slides into the driver seat and waits until Kai is in beside him before accelerating out of there, "What do you mean?"

"I can't give you a clear explanation because I didn't make it, but I'll tell you what I know. What happened in there was not a technical failure. And that thing is not a dinosaur."

"What are you talking about?"

Kai scowls, "The people in your lab made it, let's ask them."

"But what about this animal doesn't make it seem like a dinosaur to you?"

Kai turns to look at Sehun and the latter turns his attention to the road quickly, not wanting to bear the weight of those powerful orbs, "It hid from the technology. The guard from earlier had checked the systems and confirmed it to be working, right before that thing jumped at us out of nowhere.

How did something that big hide that well? How did it manage to change its temperature to the rate where even the thermal tech couldn't pick it up? How did it think up a plan, that was effective enough to have us thinking that it had escaped and open the door for it to break free? It's supposed to be an animal with urges. That is the only level of thinking capability a dinosaur has. It can't think deep. It shouldn't think deep."

Sehun's shudders a little at the words. A dinosaur with intelligence. It sounds really good for business. But the words are only adding to his horror now.

They take the dirt road towards the control room that is situated a little way off the park and nearly runs through the lobby to get into the elevator that leads to the control room.

Every camera surrounding all sections of the park are accessible to the control room. Everyone must have already seen what had happened. He did not know how to give them answers or orders on what measures has to be taken now.

He tries and steps onto the floor with a calm mien but it does not last long because people are already looking at him with terrified eyes filled with questions. He begins to say that it is alright, that they will bring the situation under control soon, but gets interrupted by Kai who walks ahead of him towards Junmyeon who has not noticed their arrival yet.

"Did you talk to your scientists," Is the first thing he asks as he approaches his brother. Tensed shoulders and hardened expression catching a lot of attention from the few people in the room. Not everyone has the guts to talk to their owner like that.

Junmyeon looks up at the other, taken aback, "Kai, are you alright--"

"Yes, now answer my question," he replies impatiently.

Junmyeon runs a hand over his face, "No, I couldn't. Things just happened so quickly..."

Kai nods in understanding, "Okay, but we gotta do it now. You need a clear picture of this animal's behavior before you try to do anything with it,"

"Not a good idea, hottie," Baekhyun, one of their team's most livid member, deadpans. Sehun immediately wants to run and slap a palm over the other's mouth. Kai looks like he is at the tip of losing his hold on his frustration, that he expects the other to yell back at Baekhyun for being too chill, but he only throws the other a look and asks, "Why not?"

"The Indominus Rex is heading towards the park at an interesting speed," Baekhyun shrugs, "We've already released the ACU team to bring it down and under control."

Kai is starting to look more angry now. He turns back to Junmyeon, "Are you stupid," he hisses, "You saw what it did out there, do you think a few armed people are going to bring this thing down?!"

Sehun walks forward, "The paddock it escaped from is just 4 miles from one of the closest park rides. We need to take action soon. Waiting to analyse the animal's behavior is risky."

Kai starts to protest at Sehun's reasoning but a beep from the main monitor catches all their attention.

"We're two hundred meters away from the beacon," they are informed by the captain of the ACU team through the static connection.

"Already," Kai asks in disbelief.

Baekhyun reclines in his chair and slides closer to the main monitor to type furiously on the keyboard. When he is done the large screens changes from the surveillance view of the resort to the lifeline of the twelve specialized ACU guards and the video transmitted by the gopro cameras attached to each suit.

The video shows that they are in some kind of vehicle moving fast through the wilderness of the park.

"How are they tracking her," Kai asks.

"It has a GPS implant that we had put in when it was younger," Sehun answers uncertainly.

"Implants? If it's the sort of implants I think they are then you can shock her through it, right?"

Another one of the control room employees, shook her head to Kai's question, "No. We tried. The shock isn't strong enough to effect it like we'd expected it would."

Kai seems to be thinking deeply, "So they're only chasing it for now?"

"Not really, it stopped moving a few minutes back. They're going to put it down."

"Well then, let's hope the shock you administered did work enough to slow it down," Kai says distractedly.

After a few more minutes of waiting the ACU informs them that they are at the destination and that they are not picking up any movement from the GPS implant at all. Sehun has his hopes fixed on the fact that there is a chance what Kai said could have happened. The shock must have slowed it down. If that is the case, the chances of casualties that will come from this stunt could be none.

Sehun is brought out of his calculation reverie when Kai starts to speak.

"What are they carrying," he asks incredulously, "Where are the lethal stuff? Are you seriously sending them to do this with taser rifles and net guns?!"

"Hey, not true," Baekyun's whines, "They have UTAS UTS-15 and tranquilizer rifles too."

Sehun flinches a little when he hears Kai curse loudly, "Call this shit off. You're basically just sending them to get killed here. A mere shotgun and some other non lethal guns are not going to hold the Rex down!"

Junmyeon exhales in irritation, "Kai what the hell are you saying. A tranquilizer will take it out in minutes."

"It doesn't need minutes to have all those men dead. You have an AT4 Rocket launcher. Ask the team to get out of there before they get ambushed and to be back with actual guns this time to kill this thing."

Junmyeon looks at Kai as if the other has lost his mind, "It's worth 26 million dollars. While at making plans to kill it why don't you also tell me how I'm supposed to pay the sponsors back all that money?"

Before Kai can reply the ACU Captain talks through the com again, "We are exactly on it, but the asset is not in sight."

"Why not," Sehun panics.

"I think this guy got it right," Baekhyun says, "It's probably knocked out somewhere."

Before they can find comfort in that chance, the com comes alive again, "Guys, take a look at this."

They all turn towards the screen to see some kind of rock in the hands of the Captain with fresh blood on it. But as he flips the rock in his hand, Sehun notices that the underside has something that looks very similar to flesh and caught between the bleeding muscles is a blinking device.

"The GPS tracker," Sehun exclaims when he recognises it, "That's the implant we'd put in her months back!"

All the employees looks at him in confusion. Even Baekhyun has his mouth hanging open.

"No way," Kai murmurs to himself, "She clawed it out. She remembered that you'd put something like this in her and exactly where you'd put it. How the hell...?"

"That's impossible," Baekhyun exclaim, his voice ringing with a bit of fear, "They are big things and all but their brains are walnut sized!"

Kai turns to Sehun, "Call this off, Sehun. Before its way too late."

Sehun turns to Junmyeon. He is starting to agree with Kai. But it isn't his decision to make. The owner has to give him the order to call it off. Thankfully, Junmyeon looks like he has come to a similar conclusion as Sehun too.

"Okay then," the older sighs, "Lives of those men do matter so we'll come up with a proper plan quick to put down the Indominus Rex. For now, call the hunt off."

Sehun feels immediate relief and notices Kai's shoulders slump from its tense hold. The woman sitting next to Baekhyun on the main panel gives out the new information to the ACU. The live feed shows some confused faces from the sudden change in plans but they begin to retreat.

"I think you should start on your evacuation procedures now," Kai says, "You don't wanna take risks--"

He gets interrupted by the com that lights up again. The Captain seems to be talking distractedly through it, "Wait, what's that noise."

"There's nothing here, sir," another one of the team members answer.

"No wait, I hear it too,"

Soon all of them quiet down to pick up any sound through the com. The tension that has suddenly built up in the control room gets broken when they hear the slow snap of branches and that familiar muted thud of a large foot.

The next few seconds passes by in a blur. When Sehun recovers from his shock, he hears screams of fear and shouts of panicked orders. What he sees through the live is a mess of shaky camera. But some videos that have lost connection has turned black on the screen. Sehun chances a look at the lifeline bar of each member and feels his stomach drop at the number of ones that have flat-lined.

In one of the videos he suddenly catches a glimpse of the beast. Drawing closer with it's jaw hanging open and suddenly that particular screen turns black.

And just like that, the storm ends, as quick as it had started. The chaos cease and the Rex has run from sight again.

Sehun starts to feel a little faint and grabs on to one of the panels to steady himself. This is an utter disaster. All those men are either left dead or injured. He now understands why Kai said that this isn't a dinosaur. It's a monster that kills ruthlessly.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun stutters tearfully.

"Evacuate the entire island," Kai orders when he takes his eyes off the screen, "Tell them all about the breach in the containment paddock and how a hybrid shit is running around looking to kill anything that breathes."

Sehun turns to Junmyeon, "I'm closing off all attractions and bringing everyone back in." Junmyeon looks devastated but nods in answer.

"Baekhyun," he rests his hand on the other's shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze to catch his attention. But it still doesn't seem to calm the other down. If not he only becomes more tense, "Code the island that an asset is out of containment."

In the background he can hear Kai talking to Junmyeon about making an execution plan as he waits for Baekhyun to react to his order. After receiving a positive reaction from him, Sehun moves to the other workers and signals them to dispatch medical and retrieve the men from the site of attack.

"Gina," he calls out to the woman sitting on the main panel next to Baekhyun, "Change the screen to the visuals of the park. I need to see if the bringing-in is going smooth."

Gina frowns but works on the keyboard nonetheless, "Closing off the park and shutting down rides are never smooth. They always react badly to it."

Like she said the surveillance shows a disturbed environment with disappointed customers questioning guards, uncooperative teenagers and restless kids running circles around all these chaos as they are being chased by their mothers. It's a mess. This is probably going to put the park under a lot of pressure.

"Sehun, there is a sudden increase in missing children," one of the employees tells him.

"Ask the staff to help. The guards are too busy with bringing everyone back in." Why can't parents keep an eye on them, he thinks tiredly. If they can't, they should all have custom made leashes or something. He'd get one for Seyong. That kid is unbelievable sometimes--

"Shit!" he exclaims, forgetting about work ethic for a second. The workers who hear him, throws him a look but gets back on work when Sehun apologies.

He quickly whips out his phone and walks to a corner of the room to call his brother. He had completely forgotten about his brother who he had talked to at least two hours ago. Where is he now? Hopefully nowhere near the North of the park because that's where the Rex is headed.

When the call picks up after three rings, Sehun's breath steadies, " Seyong? Listen, you need to go back home. Now. There's something serious happening--"

"Hyung, what? I can't-- you,"

"What?"

"Can't hear--"

"Where the fuck are you," Sehun hisses through the phone.

"Ah--that ball," Seyong answers through the static filled line, "--glass ball--rolls around the park-- with Jisung."

Sehun is about to blow off at his brother for still staying in one when the ride is closed, but a tap on shoulder distracts him. He turns around to see Kai who seems to be waiting for him to end the call. He gestures the other to give him a minute and continues with his call, "Seyong, you're both not supposed to be in it now. The ride's closed because of a serious matter. Go back to Jisung's parents!"

"..."

"Seyong? Shit shit shit," he panics when the line goes dead.

"What is it," Kai asks looking a little concerned about his outburst.

"It's my brother. He's still out in the North of the park in a Gyrosphere with his friend. It's the closest to the paddock! I can't reach them. They're kids--"

"Hey, hey," Kai grabs a hold of his arms, "Calm down, we'll assign a team of rangers to bring them back, okay?"

Sehun takes a deep breath and agrees. He forgets about asking Kai why the other had sought him in the first place, rushes towards the main panel and asks Baekhyun to check how many Gyrospheres are in the field.

"I don't think there's any. We closed that ride first--oh no wait, there's still one out there."

"One," Sehun exclaims. He wanted to hit Seyong on the head so bad. The kids obviously decided to forego the warning to return to the resort, "Apply security for search and rescue in the valley."

Sehun is about to ask Kai why the other had called for him but Gina gets back to him quick.

"Apparently they have their hands full with the evacuation. They can't get to search and rescue right now."

"What? No, no no. They have to! Tell them it's urgent!"

Gina repeats the words through the com only to get a negative reply again."We're doing the best we can right now. We can't just drop this and leave.

It feels like the ground below him is giving up against his weight. His brother. Those kids can't defend themselves.

"I need to go," Sehun grabs his car keys and phone, "I'll send my secretary up to replace my absence. I'll be back after getting them."

Kai stops him when he moves towards the door, "Are you thinking of going alone to get them out of there?"

"Yes, I don't have a choice. It's dangerous for them to stay out any longer."

"And you think you'll survive out there," Kai asks him sternly.

"I'm not thinking anything, I just have to bring them back."

"That's a stupid move and you know it."

"I can't leave them out there," Sehun feels helpless tears blur his vision.

"I'll come with you," Kai says.

Sehun feels relief flood him but can not be selfish right now, "I'd love it if you did but we have an even important matter at hand and they need your help,"

"Don't worry, Junmyeon already has the Asset containment on it. They won't be making a move until evacuation procedures are complete. Besides this is only going to take an hour or so. Let's go get your brother quick."

 

 

 

 

"How old are they," Kai asks as he maneuvers the Jeep through the dirt path in the forest of the park.

"Fourteen," Sehun answers with his eyes on a tab that is tracking the Gyrosphere the kids are in. At this point it's clear that they have been separated from Jisung's parents.

"He lives here with you?"

" No, he's just staying over for vacation," Sehun locks the tab and sets it aside, after he gets a clear idea of their position, to look at Kai, "Thank you for coming with me. "

"That's okay," Kai says with a smirk pulling his lips upwards, "We didn't really get off on the right foot in the beginning but I don't want to see you dead."

Sehun feel his neck burn, "It was a mistake on my part, I agree. But we've met a lot of times after that and each time I'd apologized. More like, you made me. Let it go already. By some bad luck I happened to not know that you were from InGen Security back then!"

Kai laughs, "You could've asked. But you just judged from what you saw instead."

"You were armed," Sehun exclaims, completely flustered, "You had a knife and a gun. And you just looked all big and rugged--"

Sehun stops when he sees Kai's smirk take a turn from sly to something else that had him flushing in seconds.

He quickly tries to backtrack but it's a lost cause, "No, that's not how I meant it--"

"Meant what," Kai just teases him further.

"Nothing. It's all in the past now," Sehun is as red as a crying baby now.

Kai laughs again but drops it in favor of asking where the Gyrosphere is.

They did not have to drive long before they reach a thick fence. The tracker shows that the Gyrosphere is on the inside of it. They both get down from the Jeep because there seems to be no opening big enough for the vehicle to go through.

"How did they manage to get to the other side with that ball," Kai asks as he looks around. But Sehun quickly notices that one of the door in the fence had a broken lock.

"Kai," he calls the other to catch his attention and points at the door, "How did they manage to break it?!"

Kai shakes his head, "They didn't. Something else did."

They decide to leave the Jeep behind and find them through foot from that point on.

"Here," Kai hands him a Glock 17 as he slings a Marlin model rifle across his back, "It's not going to kill anything but it can act as a good distraction."

They walk through the door into the wilderness of the park, unguarded. It's obvious that this area is not for attraction purposes. That fairly dangerous dinosaurs can spring up from anywhere when they least expect it. Sehun keeps his eyes on his surroundings for any sign of movement. Every simple sound makes him feel more vulnerable than before.

Too keen on noticing anything out of the ordinary he loses his footing when he stomps on something accidentally but manages to regain his footing quickly. Taking a look at what he stumbled on, Sehun almost jumped a foot in the air.

"What the hell."

Kai turns to look at him, "What is it? Woah."

There is a large dent on the ground that looks way too big and different to be human or anything remotely small.

"Do you think it's the Indominus," Sehun asks as he notices Kai moving cautiously towards the direction the footprints are facing.

"Looks like it," Kai mutters, "I have a feeling we should go this way," he says pointing towards where the Rex may have gone.

"What," Sehun cries, "Why?"

"There is a chance it is moving towards the heat radiation. My best guess is that the heat radiation is coming from your brother and his friend."

Sehun gulps. It had been right where they are standing now, probably, just a few minutes back. It's close. But hopefully far away from the kids.

Sehun follows behind Kai and turns back from time to time to check for any unwanted creature following them.

"Holy shit," he hears Kai curse before he comes to a sudden halt. Sehun walks around the other and gasps at the destroyed Gyrosphere right before them. Completely shattered and broken.

His heart drops as darkness clouds the edges of his sight, "No," he wheezes as he walks to the sphere to check for anything that will show him that it isn't the one his brother was in. Thankfully, there is no sign of blood on the sphere and there isn't anything showing that the kids may have been in there.

"Sehun," Kai grabs his hand and pulls him away from the mess himself when he doesn't respond, "It's okay, they managed to get away. Look," he points at the muddy ground that has two pairs of foot marks on them leading to a clearing not so far from where they stand, "We need to find them quick. Let's go."

Sehun makes his way towards the clearing with Kai but stops again when he sees something move in his his peripheral vision, "Kai, there's something..."

The older stops and follows his gaze to where a few Ankylosauruses are lying on the forest ground, bleeding. One of them is whining quietly with its chest rising and falling heavily. The rest are too still to be considered alive. Massive claw marks cover their entire torso.

These animals are called living tanks. What must have happened to have them all defense less and dead now?

"It's on a killing spree," Kai murmurs, looking just as put off as Sehun, "It would've been understandable if it had eaten them from hunger. But, it just killing. Like this is some sort of a game to it."

As they walk towards the clearing, Sehun feels horrible for leaving the one that is still breathing behind. Yes, they are animals. But they were so ruthlessly hurt for no reason. The thought that it will die in prolonging pain makes his head ache.

"That thing is so remorseless for being that intelligent," Sehun mutters under his breath, but Kai hears him still.

"It'll be down before dawn, tomorrow," Kai looks at him, "We're not leaving the island until it's dead."

They quickly follow the marks on the ground and comes upon a waterfall that becomes a small pond a few meters below.

"God, they jumped," Sehun exclaims and looks around the area to spot them. Goodness, he did not even know what Seyong is wearing. Hopefully it's not something green.

"That's good," Kai says and begins to explain when Sehun throws him a strange look, "Jumping into the water would've saved them from the dinosaur. It's life or death. Sometimes you gotta take the chance."

"How are we supposed to find them now?!"

Kai sighs, "I didn't expect things to get this complicated but this is serious. The kids were chased by this thing."

"I can't believe they managed to outrun her," Sehun says in relief.

"Oh please, anybody can outrun one," Kai shrugs as he moves closer to the edge of the waterfall, "Dinosaurs that big can't really run that fast. Let's be thankful it isn't my raptors that did the chasing."

"So you're telling me that we'll all be fine if we have the space and time to run away?"

"Maybe," Kai nods, "I think they went that way. I don't really see any other way out."

"That way leads to... the old Jurassic Park," Sehun says as they start moving, "I don't really think that's one of the safest place."

 

 

 

 

The old park is as depressing as it is scary. Vines cover the entire place and the once glorious building is nothing nothing but a mere dump now. After all that has happened, Sehun is starting to think that Jurassic World may end up with the very same fate.

"It was a beauty once," Kai sighs before stepping inside with his rifle in his hands, held ready to shoot. When the inside seems calm and quiet, he relaxes and steps forward, "This place looks too scary for kids. I don't think they'd stay here for long. There is a chance they might have left already."

"God, just be here," Sehun mutters quietly to himself as he steps past Kai further into the hall. It is too dark to see well but he notices dinosaur bones on the ground amidst the dirt. The place looks like it hasn't been touched in years, "Is it okay to call out for them?"

"No, don't," Kai's eyes widen when he sees Sehun cup his hands around his mouth, "Extreme bad idea. In fact, don't even breathe too loudly."

Sehun desperately wants to find those two, kill that killing machine and go back home to his bed. But to do that, these kids need to stop running first. Yes, they're panicking but Seyong should know that he would come looking for them no matter what.

They walk around the place while looking for any sign of movement or the faintest sound. But they do not come across anything living in the area. There aren't even bugs roaming in there. Sehun thinks maybe the kids may not have even tried entering the park because of how spooky it looks. It seems more plausible that they could've tried to either go back to the Jurassic World resort or even back home.

They soon reach the back of the building where there is a large garage area with different types of vehicles parked inside. It all looks old and in desperate need of the service.

"I think they left," Kai says as he leans his rifle against a wall and walks towards a Jeep to peer inside its hood. "Or they heard us and misunderstood the sound to be the Rex and are doing a good job at hiding."

"Do you think she's still in this area?"

"She is a little too unpredictable for me to give you a proper answer. If only you guys knew what all genes covered the rest of her DNA."

Sehun thinks fixing the Jeep will be a good idea. It can be a faster way around the island and safer compared to running on foot. He walks forward to offer his help but stops in his tracks when he hears heavy rustling of trees in the distance. The ground shakes slightly from stomps but it is not obvious enough be closer than a few hundred meters. They both unfreeze at the same and Kai gestures him to step back inside. Sehun tries his best to make no noise but an involuntary gasp leaves his lips when he bumps into two solid things on his way inside.

A small commotion breaks out when he jumps back and runs into Kai and whatever he bumped into starts to screech and run in the opposite direction, "No, no, wait. Stop screaming,' Sehun shouts himself, when he recognizes what, more like who, he bumped into. Before he could, Kai runs ahead and manages to catch hold of both the boys collars. They become more wild in a moment of fear when they are held back. But Kai uses their collar to turn them both around and hisses at them to shut up.

They calm down and soon they faces sag tiredly in relief. Both his brother and his friend looked like they had been through hell and back. There were bleeding scratches on their arms and faces, clothes dirty and torn with exhaustion weighing down their shoulders.

"Seyong-ah," Sehun’s heart clenches when he calls his brother softly. Both Seyong and Jisung looks at him in surprise before breaking into a run, at the same time, in his direction.

 

 

 

 

It's a tearful reunion on the kids side and Sehun wants so badly to cry along with them in relief but they can not afford the time and also because Kai happens to be watching them. But something in the other's expression made Sehun feel like he would still understand and not snap at them to cut down the drama, if he did cry along.

When they get back to the garage (after confirming that there are no dinosaurs around the building) to continue working on the Jeep, Seyong refuses to let him go. Jisung has already calmed down and is getting down to help Kai but his brother decides to be a child by gluing himself to Sehun.

"Seyong," Sehun scolds lightly, 'Stop clinging and help. Or at least let me help!"

"He's asking you to stop being a baby, Seyong," Jisung snickers even though he still looks a little shaken. His brother throws a halfhearted punch at his friend before reluctantly letting Sehun go.

”I never thought I’d say this,” Seyong says, “But I’m regretting not listening to you today.”

Sehun only rolls his eyes fondly, “Of course, you are.” Now with his brother beside him safe, Sehun can process things more clearly. He does not think he will have the time to drop the kids off at a safe place before going back to work on killing the Indominus Rex. He will have to take them with him to the control room. It is, after all, one of the safest place in the park at the moment, so, no worries.

The control room! He had forgotten about it completely. It has been a while since they left and till now he hasn’t bothered to check what has been happening in there.

“What are you doing,” Kai looks at him in disbelief when Sehun fiddles with his phone.

”Calling the control room—”

A blood curdling thud interrupts him. Another one joins it soon and it does not take them long to derive that the sound is not coming from afar. Not at all. It is too close. So close that the next stomp makes dust spill from the cracks in the roof above them.

Kai moves quickly but quietly and pushes the kids to hide on the other of the Jeep facing the wall. Sehun grabs the older’s rifle and hands it to him as they both settle down beside the boys, closer to the open door of the garage.

He gestures at Seyong and Jisung to stay quiet as they wait for the noise to fade but it seems to be drawing closer instead. On his other side, Kai holds his rifle up and ready.

Exactly how he had seen it today morning while trying to get a sniff of them under the truck, the Indominus Rex appears. Right beside them this time. Seyong grabs his hand at the sight of the bloody muzzle drawing closer to them and Sehun squeezes back, hoping his brother would not panic too much and accidentally put them in a vulnerable spot.

But luck happens to be on all their sides today. Thankfully, for the second time that day, it doesn't stick around for longer than a few seconds. The dinosaur moves away from them and the ground stops shaking soon.

"Close call," Sehun mumbles, "We need to get out of here before it comes back."

A frown stays on Kai's face when they come out of hiding and move back to the front of the vehicle, "Something's odd," he voices out his distress.

"What is?"

Kai does not have to answer the question when garage shakes suddenly and the roof gives in right beside where they are all standing. The Indominus Rex shoves it's head through the hole and roars loud enough to make his ears pop and fine hairs stand up on his nape.

"Fuck," Kai curses when one it's phalanges crushes a car barely a meter from the Jeep, "Run!"

They run in through the small door into the dark building. Sehun feels a lot better after they reach inside but the dinosaur manages to break through the walls of the old building fairly easily. Turning back around, Sehun pushes the boys to run forward while Kai tries to get an aim at the animal.

It roars with a varied intensity when Kai manages to get a bullet through the soft muscles in its jaw. But the bullet seems to only have hurt it and not cause major damage.

"Oh shit," Kai says, "It's angry now, let's just go."

They make it out of the building safely because the Rex is at a disadvantage of being slowed down by low ceilings and doorways. But the delay does not favor them for long. They only manage cover a few steps from the building when the Rex tries to get through the front door behind them.

"We're at a serious disadvantage here," Sehun gasps as he turns around to take a look again. She has already broken off a large chuck of the wall away. Another large one and she'll be free.

Kai does not respond for a while but when the dinosaur frees herself completely from the confines, he starts to distance himself from the rest of them.

"What're you doing," Sehun shouts at him when he notices the gradually increasing distance between them.

"Run back to where we parked the Jeep and call the control room to tell them the location of the asset," Kai pants, "Get back to the park. Don't stay out in the open."

"Kai, what the hell! Don't," he panics when the other shoots his rifle at the Rex, after he has run a safe distance from them, to distract it before running into the woods.

"Hyung, let's go," Jisung pulls at his arms to make him move. Sehun loses his bearings for a second. They can't leave Kai behind. Not like this. His heart feels too heavy all of a sudden when he sees the distraction work as the Rex thunders it's way behind Kai. He did this for Sehun. If something happens to Kai, he may not be able to live with himself.

"Hyung," Sehun turns to look at his brother gazing back at him with wide eyes full of fear and tears, and he feels torn.

No, he's got to pull it together. Kai caused a distraction to push them to safety and have Sehun call for help. He has to be the one to put an end to this run.

"Yea, let's go," he says and pushes himself to run as fast as he can while fiddling with his phone to contact the control room.

"Sehun," Baekhyun answers the call in just one ring.

"Baek," he pants, "We got the location of the Indominus Rex. At the North of the resort, between the Aviary and the old Jurrasic park. Get a chopper running, fix a GE M134 and a Browing M2 on it and get it here. Now! We're killing that thing today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has unexpectedly turned out to be a bit longer than i'd planned. so, brace yourself for some real action next chapter. thank you for reading and taking your time to leave comments and kudos :')


End file.
